Redyue
Redyue (voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda) is one of the last survivors of the Femushinmu civilization, having been transformed into a green Over Lord Inves before slaughtering countless weaker members of her kind when her world was touched by the Helheim Forest. A treacherous and manipulative Over Lord, Redyue acted as a loyal general to her king, Rosyuo, who had became the Man of the Beginning. In reality, she was planning behind Rosyuo's back in order to obtain the Forbidden Fruit that he safeguarded. However, once she found out that Rosyuo gave the fruit to someone else she brutally murders him, before ultimately meeting her demise at the hands of Kouta's Over Lord powers. DJ Sagara, as a hologram approached the Over Lords as he somehow knew their language. Later, when Gaim enters the ruins to search for the Over Lords, he approaches her as Redyue speaks her language to Gaim, while Demushu fought the Armored Rider as Gaim tries to talk with them before they retreat. As Demushu was wounded by Baron's attack, Redyue told the Over Lord to retreat telepathically. During Demushu's raid onto the place where Yggdrasill scientists are while searching for Baron, Redyue took one of the scientist's non-Blade cutting version of the Sengoku Driver belt. After Demushu enters Zawame, Redyue approached Sigurd and Zangetsu Shin as the Riders started to attack the Over Lord. Overpowered by the Riders, she surrenders and led Sid and Mitsuzane to the location of the Forbidden Fruit. Once in the ruins, after Sid leaves to search for the fruit, Mitsuzane already realized that she set a trap, which led to Redyue developing an interest in the boy. She went to Rosyuo as Redyue told him that she would aid Demushu, which he accepts. She took Sid's hat from Takatora and she later gave it to Mitsuzane, telling him that they needed a different plan to steal the Forbidden Fruit. While walking, Inves started to follow them as Redyue reveals to Mitsuzane that she wants to live somewhere that has light and noise once she has the Forbidden fruit in her hands. Redyue opens the Crack, which causes the Helheim's plants to invade Yggdrasill Tower, meaning that the company would be helpless. When Redyue entered the Yggdrasill Tower, she was interested in gadgets and she finally has a new toy. She also makes a pact with Mitsuzane and decides to teamwork with him. She later orders Dyudyuonshu to help Mitsuzane in killing Kouta. However, their plans failed. After staying for a long time on Earth, Redyue finally knows about Earth's technology and brings a laptop to Rosyuo. She did that to convince Rosyuo that they can revive his wife with Earth's technology. However, it was secretly for Redyue to claim the forbidden fruit. She gained Rosyuo's trust and gained a new subordinate, Grinsha. When she returns to Zawame, she finds a stressed Mitsuzane and reassures him that she will keep their promise. Later, Redyue broadcasts to the world that they will open thousands of Cracks and make Earth the second Helheim in one year. Despite Mitsuzane's protest, Redyue only claims she was bluffing and she only wants to see humanity's response. After saving Grinsha and witnessing Gaim Kiwami Arms, she then tells Gaim and Baron that humans are really cruel and that the world has turned their back on Japan and Zawame City. Revealing that missiles have been deployed to destroy Zawame City to stop Helheim's invasion, she reveals to them a glimpse of Rosyuo's powers as he stops the missiles and reduces them into ashes in a single slash. Redyue then tells them that everything was going like what she wanted. She said that Rosyuo was guarding her but not humanity. She later leaves the rest to Grinsha, although Grinsha was quickly defeated. She later shows Mitsuzane the machine that could revive the queen. However, it requires sacrifices which are sucking the life force of the people she kidnapped. Redyue also promises that she won't use anyone that Mitsuzane wanted to save. When Rat and Rica tries to save Kouta's sister, Redyue secretly spots them. Later, Mitsuzane reveals his betrayal to Kouta, but he was stopped by a returned Takatora. When Kaito appears, Redyue attacks Kaito and injured his left arm, claiming that she doesn't want anyone to interfere with the entertainment. She also said that she still needs Mitsuzane and escapes with him. Later, Mitsuzane asks Redyue if she had a family. Of course Redyue had, but her family is the one that she first killed when becoming an Inves. She suggests Mitsuzane to do the same and he will be on the same level like her. When Takatora is dueling with Mitsuzane, Redyue stops Kouta from interfering with the greatest entertainment. When battling, she reveals that she just used Mitsuzane and it would be very entertaining to see Mitsuzane break down by himself for his useless efforts. This angers Kouta who soon uses Kiwami Arms. Despite Redyue's efforts, she was overpowered by Gaim Kiwami Arms and was surprised by it's power. Before she escapes, she is interested by what will Kouta become and he will soon know it. After Mitsuzane defeated his brother, Redyue started to notice that the youth was acting strange, unaware that he's talking to Takatora's spirit. Later in the Helheim forest, she was furious as to why Rosyuo gave a piece of the Forbidden Fruit to Kouta as the King replied to her that humans are not their enemy and they were heading to extinction. After Mitsuzane kidnaps Mai, Redyue suspects that the youth have become stronger. She later reveals that she also will absorb Rat and Rica's life force. However, Mitsuzane said it was okay and forgives her, since it was what they deserved for not listening to him. Redyue then insists that Mitsuzane use Mai as a bait for their plan. Mitsuzane soon declines it and said that he won't help her again if she hurts Mai. This leads Mitsuzane to entrust Mai to Rosyuo, knowing that he is a great ruler and won't make any weird actions. Redyue soon encounters Kouta trying to rescue the people connected to the machine and a reluctant Professor Ryoma coming to his aid and fights them. She forces them back outside and then puts Kouta in a hypnotic trance, making him hallucinate a reality where he became an Inves and Yuya became Gaim. She does this to try and convince Kouta that he can never defend humanity and that he is destined to become like them, beings who try to rule using strength against the natural order of the world. Kouta almost gives in to her musings of his fate and falls into despair, but then summons the willpower to resist and fights her off, forcing Redyue to flee. Redyue backstabs Rosyuo when the latter leaves himself open during his fight against Kouta and Kaito. Realizing that Rosyuo gave someone else the Forbidden Fruit, she kills Rosyuo in a ruthless manner before encountering Kouta, who uses his Over Lord powers to regenerate his Lockseed. Using Rosyuo's sword, he impales her before finishing her off for good with the DJ Gun Fruits Basket Charge. Redyue is revived by Maja and helps subdue Kouta Kazuraba alongside his fellow Over Lords and the deceased, mind-controlled Armored Riders. When Kouta revives all of the fallen Armored Riders to his side, the battlefield becomes open warfare with the Riders, Maja, and the Over Lords all fighting. Fighting alongside Dyudyuonshu against Ryugen and Zangetsu-Shin, Redyue is soon enough destroyed again by Zangetsu-Shin's Melon Energy Squash. An iteration of Redyue was among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. This army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and Sentai Rangers. Among those pitted against the Zyuohgers, Redyue was beaten by Zyuoh Tiger before being reeled in with the others by the Zyuoh The GunRod of Zyuoh TheWorld to be destroyed by the combined Zyuoh Slash. Unlike Demushu, Redyue is more calm and calculative. She also rarely picks a fight and chooses to attack enemies passively. As shown, she lets Demushu fight Kouta, while she herself just only assaults Kouta with his sonic waves. She also likes to learn new languages, like when she learned Japanese. However, Redyue also has a very dark personality. She likes any type of entertainment and will do nothing when she sees a form of entertainment. As shown, she just did nothing when Kouta was beaten up by Demushu. She viewed Kouta as a "toy" sent for their amusement and although she spared him, Redyue just wanted to see Kouta entertain them more the next time they meet. Like her human Rider counterpart from Earth, Mitsuzane, she is also very manipulative, especially up to something in obtaining the Forbidden Fruit from Rosyuo behind his back, using people like Sid to do her dirty work. As she revealed to Kouta later on, she finds it entertaining to watch people fall into despair and is looking forward to see Mitsuzane break down when his efforts will be for naught (and also Kouta, of what he will gradually become). Powers and Abilities * Helheim Plant Manipulation: Redyue can manipulate nearby vines of Helheim for her own attacks. * Sound wave Manipulation: Redyue possess the ability to emit powerful sonic waves which inflicts tremendous pain at the target, using the kinetic backlash of the wave's force or affecting the target's hearing, making it even worse for Gaim when donning the Jimber Peach Arms since it grants him superhuman hearing. * Crack Creating: She can open a Crack anywhere she wants or even reopened a closed Crack, such as Yggdrasill's Sacred Tree's Crack. * Hacking: She is able to hack into a computer system only with her index finger. * Extrasensory Perception: Through the Fruits of Helheim, she is able to detect movement from intruders from a distance away. * Illusion-Casting: Redyue can project a mental illusion onto her target to psychologically torture them. Arsenals * Dau (ダウ): A halberd/ax hybrid for melee combat with two Helheim's Fruits as it's decorations. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Characters voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains